


[英熊] Time, Before, After

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #聖誕應景文#Happy End
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 16





	1. Time

電車看似在黑夜中前進，窗外是漫天星辰。

這樣的旅程還能持續到什麼時候，誰也說不準。  
總是聽聞，這個時間軸的列車就快停駛了，是不是人們總是希望新的一年來臨，舊的回憶也能一去不返。

「去年的聖誕節即將到站，要下車的旅客請準備下車…  
聖誕節即將到站，要下車的旅客請記得手邊的行李…」

大多旅客開始紛紛擾擾地躁動起來，映射在車廂內的梭影，也隨著時間逐漸緩慢。

金英助看了看窗外，仍舊是單調的冬季星空，大概只有車門敞開的剎那，才能赫然想起去年的聖誕節，究竟是何種景色。  
車廂裡坐滿了人，或許對於許多人而言，去年的聖誕節是重要的一天。

車門開了又關，旅客都離開了。

時間又朝著金英助的過去邁進，車上一片寧靜。  
他攏了攏領口的圍巾，旅程似乎越往深處、越加寒冷，稀疏的星光像初雪，紛紛墜落在窗面上。

「12月23日即將到站，天氣晴、氣溫攝氏二度，要下車的旅客請記得手邊的行李。」  
廣播簡短地帶過。

金英助拿起放在膝上的紙袋，起身走到門前，窗外依舊是那片星空，但他總是記得清清楚楚的，在那扇門後的景致究竟如何。

列車在時間軸上完全靜止了，門敞開的那刻，鵝黃色的陽光灑了一地；金英助溫潤的雙眼凝視著長街盡頭的那棟雪白樓房，與它身後的藍天相映。

他難掩自己緊張的神色、有些猶疑地邁開步伐。  
車門在他身後赫然闔上，電車的影子再次消逝在時間軸上。

景色如舊，但金英助此時的心情卻又陌生了。  
他踏上遙遠的旅途，回到往日也只為拜訪埋藏心底的那一個人。  
即便每一次，都只能簡短地說上一句話，他仍是願意的。

金英助走到那棟樓房前面，他緊緊抓著袖口，不斷排練著可能發生的各種情況；然而，無論是怎樣的劇本似乎都不合適，最後他索性按下了電鈴，但同時也被自己的舉動嚇了一跳。

他傻傻站著，等待著來自過去的一個回覆。

手心將紙袋的邊緣都握潤了，鈴聲持續迴盪在門後的那個空間裡。

門突然開了。

金英助其實也是害怕的。  
觸碰過去的勇氣是難以想像的，因為人們總是無法保證後果。

記憶中的呂煥雄就站在他眼前，但似乎，又只是埋藏於記憶中的原因，美好得簡直、金英助覺得自己都要感動地流下淚來。

“嘿！哥怎麼來了？” 呂煥雄靠在門框上，一派輕鬆地說。

“我…我來找你。”  
而此時自己又該戴上怎樣的表情？

“...怎麼啦？不是明天晚上就要見面了嗎？” 呂煥雄一臉疑惑。

“沒有，...就來看看。”

“就來看看？跑了這麼遠？哥實在是好奇怪啊...” 呂煥雄似乎被逗樂了，軟軟地倚在門框上笑得比陽光都還要燦爛。

“既然來了，哥進來坐坐嗎？”  
呂煥雄的臉龐依舊，但此時他的神情，令金英助感到與現實逐漸剝離。

金英助沈默著看著眼前的人。  
良久，他低下頭。

“你現在過得好嗎？” 金英助問。

他希望能夠聽見一句...  
「...不好、過得不好。」

他自私地希望，不是只有自己孤孤單單地念想著；明知道他的時間早就凍結在那刻，金英助仍不願放棄，即便這一切故事，都不過是自己的腦內杜撰而已。

最後都將被自己的記憶背叛。

“吶...英助哥...最近還好嗎？”  
呂煥雄的聲音愕然停止，空洞地漂浮在冬季的冷冽裡。  
淡淡的陽光投影在他清澈的眼中流轉、格外脆弱，靜悄悄地溫暖著，卻一霎那消逝了，連同他的身影一起。

復甦的記憶並沒有覆蓋往事，反而將它變成難以收拾的殘局。

金英助無助地看著剛剛明明開啟，此時卻是關上的門，上面還掛著充滿著聖誕氣息的裝飾。

細數著榭寄生葉片上的紋路，心想或許再過幾個月，他依舊會搭上這班列車，瘋狂地追尋著過去，不斷回到這一年，因為那正是一切的開始。

強烈的失敗感從這時才逐漸清晰。

金英助將手掌輕輕貼在胸前，感受情緒徐徐呼息著，究竟自己會漂流到什麼地方呢？  
他遲遲地轉身，手指摩擦在鑲著碎白石子的牆面上，任由堅硬又冰冷的觸感從指尖傳來。

“即使你不在了，但...還是…聖誕快樂。”

難過嗎？說不上來....

只是，覺得遺憾。


	2. Before

當那串鑰匙放在桌上的時候，啜著那杯微風，金建學皺了皺眉，不知道是不是錯覺，這次好像調得有些苦了。

調酒師開玩笑地說微風是適合女生喝的，但金建學才不管，對酒他沒有特別的喜愛，金英助平常也不喝酒，但今晚卻反常地挑了酒吧。對於飲食，金建學總有他自己的哲學，既然要喝進肚裡，就不能是苦的。  
「這是什麼意思？」 金建學挑了挑眉。  
金英助用手撐著頭，輕描淡寫地說了句：「你不是見過Sunny嗎？我不在的時候，想拜託你照顧牠。」  
「哥你該不會...」 不是沒有預期到這樣的結果，但真的發生了的時候，金建學又覺得這太瘋狂，「又要去搭那個什麼...」不意外地，看見金英助聳了聳肩，笑得像是熱戀中的情人似的，金建學氣得一把按下了他手中的杯子說：「你會回來吧？」金建學忍不住提高了音量，球型的冰塊在玻璃杯裡發出了清脆的撞擊聲。

「如果說實話的話，你還會答應嗎？」  
厚實的基酒，讓平常沒有飲酒習慣的金英助開始有點感覺了，但微醺的他反而變得異常安靜，彷彿只想好好睡上一覺，將許多事情拋諸腦後。金建學似乎理解了金英助的目的，在這間隱蔽寧靜的酒吧，自己再也無法大吵大鬧地拒絕，此時金建學似乎急得抓狂，想一把抓著金英助的衣領發出各種怒吼，再一鼓作氣地將他搖晃至清醒。  
「不是還不知道結果嗎？」金建學說：「說不定再過幾天，再過幾個月就回來了。」

「可能嗎？」金英助笑容有些微苦澀：「房子裡面什麼東西都沒動過，車也沒開走，一個人就那樣憑空消失了，他能去哪？明明說好了要一起吃飯過節。每一次他都說，哥、不是明天晚上就要見面了嗎？但隔天就什麼都沒有了。」

金建學看著低下頭的金英助、看著他的髮漩微微出神。今晚的酒鐵定是加了太多的苦澀橙皮，從舌尖到喉嚨深處都是苦的。  
鐵定會後悔的，金建學伸手去拿那串鑰匙的時候，非常後悔。

搭上電車的人多半只是短暫地回憶過去，手邊帶著的往往是具有紀念性的小物件，而像金英助這樣，一副彷彿打算在過去長期居住的樣貌，拖著行李箱上車的時候，的確引來不少異樣的眼光。  
有多久了呢？金英助心想，好像才過了幾天，卻像一個世紀那樣長久。無論如何，到達12月22日那天時，他一反常態地在人來人往的車站下車，在那裡租了一輛很好的休旅車，他打算開車前往長街盡頭的那棟雪白樓房，過期的回程票與行李箱，都一起好好地躺在後車廂裡。

車停在那棟樓房前面，金英助下車按了電鈴，鈴聲持續迴盪在門後的那個空間裡。他不曾在這天到來，但此時才擔心萬一沒人在家，似乎有些晚了。

幸虧的是，門終於開了。

記憶中的呂煥雄就站在他眼前，穿著太大件的紅色毛衣，陽光在他臉上閃耀著、他聲音的樣貌，都十分真實。  
「哥怎麼來了？」呂煥雄一臉驚訝。  
金英助想也不想地拉過呂煥雄，替他掩上身後的門。  
「等不到明天了，今天就出發吧。」本來穿越時間軸就是不理智的，金英助也不願去考慮這究竟合不合理。是否要整理行李，或者留下蛛絲馬跡、進行告知家人的義務，還是得到呂煥雄的允許，這些細枝末節的事情都不再重要，唯獨不想讓他再回頭進到那間屋子裡。此時，綠色的榭寄生和紅色緞帶都顯得格外刺眼。

屋外的溫度很低，呂煥雄縮著肩膀發抖，雖然出乎意料，但還是忍不住笑得一臉皺巴巴的樣子說：「哥！瘋了嗎？」任由金英助把他拖進溫暖的車裏。  
「哥，我什麼都沒帶，我們要去哪？」車子發動後，呂煥雄才突然想到：「連手機都丟在家裡，現在真的只剩下哥了，哥如果把我丟在路邊我真的回不了家。」  
金英助聽了笑得像個鄰家哥哥。

呂煥雄睡醒的時候，天已經全黑了，自己正躺在旅館的床上，窗外雖然已浸沒在寒冬的冷意之中，身上卻蓋著溫暖的棉被和金英助的外套。  
「睡醒了？」金英助躺在旁邊不知道看了多久。「雄尼一下子就睡著了，哥一路開車沒人陪我說話好無聊。」說著，金英助撒嬌地把臉埋進呂煥雄的被窩裡，「而且雄尼也睡太沈了，連哥把你扛上來都沒感覺，飯店人員都在看呢。」  
剛睡醒，呂煥雄迷迷茫茫的瞇著眼，嗓子黏黏糊糊地發出個喏的聲音，「...幾點了？」  
「剛過九點，雄尼已經睡過一餐了。」金英助看了看手上的錶說：「要先吃點東西嗎？想吃什麼我打電話給飯店人員。」  
「不餓...」呂煥雄在被窩裡掙扎了一下，實在太過溫暖都暖得出汗了，他習慣地蹭著金英助，發現他身上散發著一股沐浴精的香氣，「哥洗好澡了？太狡猾了...」

金英助躺在床上，聆聽著持續傳來的淋浴聲，忍不住地想像裡面的畫面。當他再次提議一起洗澡的時候，卻被呂煥雄狠狠地拒絕了；那顯而易見，只是平穩的水、流洩在磁磚地面上的聲音，金英助不禁開始幻想著，呂煥雄是如何為了自己而準備著，他的手指......。他趕緊打開床頭邊的矮櫃想找些餐點型錄來分心，卻看到一本聖經。  
碰的一聲，他把櫃子狠狠關上。

當金英助再抬起頭，呂煥雄只套著飯店裡的浴袍就出來了，頭髮溼漉漉的，腰間的帶子隨隨便便地繫著。

「怎麼還穿著內褲。」金英助故作鎮定地問。只見呂煥雄像隻豹子，體態輕巧地躍上床，撲上金英助的時候一點重量也沒有，敞開的浴衣裡面削肩细腰的，「那件留給你的。」呂煥雄靠在金英助的耳邊悄悄聲地說，那聲音令金英助感到一種難以言喻的酥麻。  
呂煥雄依舊壓在金英助的身上，抓著金英助的雙手壓在兩側，露出一個似笑非笑的神情，像撕咬著獵物一般，親吻著金英助。他主動地趴在金英助身上，臀部緊貼著那個隆起的地方，故意緩慢地扭擺摩擦著，直到聽見金英助發出一聲壓抑的喘息時，呂煥雄帶著情慾的沙啞嗓音發出輕笑。  
看見金英助閉上雙眼一副享受的樣子，呂煥雄簡直得意極了。「哥，我很厲害吧？」  
眼前的雄尼沾沾自喜的樣子，浴袍幾乎無用地掛在腰上，金英助寵溺地勾住了他的脖子，把他拉進自己的懷裡緊緊地錮著，眼前這個小傻子還不知道，只有這樣，是遠遠無法滿足金英助的。

再次睜開眼的時候，陽光從薄紗般的窗簾透了進來，如夢如幻，懷裡卻空蕩蕩的，金英助被自己嚇出身汗，徹夜歡愉後，強烈的孤獨感，像宿醉般狠狠地敲擊著後腦勺，疼痛爬滿了眼窩跟後頸，他趕緊從軟綿綿的床上爬了起來...

幸好，記憶中的呂煥雄還在睡夢中，和煦的陽光輕輕地灑在他白皙的背上，格外脆弱的樣貌，卻靜悄悄地溫暖著，美好的簡直，金英助覺得自己都要感動地流下淚來。

這次不會再消失了吧？  
像隻需要溫暖的貓，金英助俯下身來，靜悄悄地躺在呂煥雄的身邊，將雪白的棉被兜在兩人身上，手指輕柔地拂開落在他額頭的碎髮。


	3. After

金英助躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地好像快要睡著了，聽見好幾個人的腳步聲走近，他動了動手指，有些不確定自己身處何處，究竟做了多少夢。  
「英助哥醒了嗎？」身旁傳來一個聲音，隨之床緣陷下，那人似乎靠在床邊，「好像醒了，快點拿點水過來。」

金英助緩緩睜開雙眼，他先是看見一顆藍色腦袋在眼前晃來晃去的，然後才看清李建熙異常貼近的臉，突然出現一隻手把那張臉推開，又變成了金建學的臉。  
「我在哪裡？」 心底微涼，金英助沙啞地開口，「為什麼你們在這裡？」  
金英助看向四周，哪裡有什麼和煦的陽光，哪裡有什麼薄紗般的夢境，這裡是自己一個人住的公寓，掛在落地窗前的風鈴輕輕地晃動著。

一串鑰匙隨即擋著金英助的視線。  
「車站的人撥了我的電話說你倒在月台，好像是喝醉了，怎麼樣都叫不醒，我只好跟抒澔哥一起把你扛回來。話說回來你該減減重了，喝到沒意識的人真的很沈，再這樣下去，以後連建熙、東柱都得叫上才有辦法扛得動了。」 金建學有些擔憂地說，接過孫東柱遞來的水杯。  
「你們又去喝了？建學哥怎麼不多注意點？竟然讓英助哥喝了這麼多。」 孫東柱皺著眉頭，忍不住一陣碎念。  
金建學一臉無辜，立刻焦急地澄清說，「不是啊，那都是好幾天前的事了，你明明也知道，這幾天我都在照顧Sunny！」  
這時李抒澔靠在牆邊冷冷地補了一句，「這哥似乎有點太沈迷了。」

沈迷？金英助緩緩爬了起身，接過水杯喝了幾口，但他始終一點也感受不到醉了。

手掌中的觸感與溫暖都是真真切切的。  
寒冬的細雪中，金英助屏住呼吸，從副駕駛座上把呂煥雄抱起來，連同蓋在他身上的外套，一起抱進飯店，就如電影一樣美好，呂煥雄的腳甚至沒碰到地面。  
金英助還沒想得明白，呂煥雄就已經躺在柔軟的床鋪上，金英助是那樣的興奮，根本沒注意到房門都還沒關上，重要的是，他輕輕地親吻著睡著的呂煥雄。

「既然你回來了，Sunny我就帶回來了。」 金建學說，一把抱起Sunny湊到金英助面前。  
金英助笑著摸了摸Sunny，似乎Sunny也想念他的主人了，興奮地在床上跳來跳去，瘋狂地舔舐著金英助的臉頰。

金建學一行人離去後，房子裡又空蕩蕩地，只剩下金英助一個人，而那串鑰匙則是靜靜地躺在餐桌上。  
坐在床緣，他盯著那扇已然闔上的門，許多情緒擺在心底，微弱的光在門把上的金屬表面流轉，彷彿有自己的生命似的，但金英助知道，一切都結束了，他不會再回去了。正如金建學，不，正如所有人所希望的那樣，該結束了。  
鑰匙孔傳來嘎搭一聲。寧靜的空氣中，彷彿接收到了一個手勢，隨之傳來隔壁的鋼琴聲音，猶如春日繾綣，細膩跳躍的還有木琴、口風琴緩緩揚起，此時能不能像一部法國電影那樣，絢麗的音符像漩渦挑動著內心，逐漸醞開。  
金英助緊握的雙手忍不住地顫抖著，當所有人都以為他只是醉生夢死，但，只一眼，看見衣櫃上那個行李箱的缺空時，他就知道一切都是真的，曾幾何時，他也能企盼奇蹟發生？

等了這麼久，門終於開了。

眼前的呂煥雄依舊美好小巧，他穿著金英助的衣服，披著顯得有點太長的格紋大衣，頭髮像是困在時間洪流許久似的，被吹得亂糟糟的，拖著那個巨大的行李箱，臉上的表情是那樣複雜；像是被人遺棄的小動物，又像是自我放逐多年的歸人。

「哥你怎麼丟下我一個人回來了。」 呂煥雄有些委屈地嘟囔著，但臉上依舊掛著煦煦的笑容。  
對呂煥雄而言，時間彷彿只有一天之隔，但對金英助而言卻是...

金英助衝上前去把他攬進懷裡，彷彿感染了情緒，Sunny也在他們腳邊又跳又叫的，行李箱歪歪斜斜地倒在一側。事情如電光火石般發生，呂煥雄被這突然其來的舉動弄得有些不知所措，但他仍努力保持理智，急急掩上身後的門。  
「等等...」 甚至還沒搞清楚狀況，金英助就已經吻住了他，一次又一次，瘋狂地想要確定呂煥雄的存在，他貪婪地汲取著呂煥雄身上的氣味，仍是昨日那熟悉的沐浴精香氣...

當呂煥雄睡醒的時候，米白的飯店房間裡，除了呂煥雄之外再沒別人了，床鋪旁邊的凹陷和殘留的體溫像是幻覺。若不是金英助的行李箱仍突兀地倒在地毯上，呂煥雄真會以為自己只是做了一個夢。  
行李箱裡除了金英助的衣物和保養用的瓶瓶罐罐之外，自己的換洗衣服一件也沒有，呂煥雄也只好穿著鬆垮的襯衫，和長得幾乎拖地的褲子去詢問飯店人員。然而，卻沒一個人知道金英助去哪了，所有的監視器，也都沒有拍下金英助離去的身影，似乎他就這麼憑空消失了。  
最後，呂煥雄所能理解的，就是在歡愉一夜後，自己竟被遺棄了。  
幾乎是很可笑的，呂煥雄獨自收拾了一夜的狼籍，照著租車地址把車開回去租車店。  
離開租車店的時候，店員拿給了他一張車票，說是落在後車廂裡的。呂煥雄看了看並不明白上面所說的意思，只是不久後，面前便無端地出現了一個穿得像是車長的人，莫名地九十度對著自己鞠躬後，呂煥雄就坐上了一輛奇怪的列車，到了一個陌生的地方。  
看著行李箱上的吊牌地址，呂煥雄手中還握著金英助遺留在飯店的鑰匙。  
或許這是英助哥留給自己的聖誕節遊戲，還是一個考驗？呂煥雄心想。他不可否認地有些心慌，但最終還是允許著自己抱持著一絲絲期盼，來到了這裡...

呂煥雄的雙手抵在金英助胸口小力地抵抗著。  
「這個玩笑不好笑。」原只是些不足掛齒的小事，但被丟在那個陌生的地方之後，又被這樣單方面的洩欲著，呂煥雄還是有些不滿。  
金英助將呂煥雄緊緊困在懷裡，此時他隱忍情緒，淚光流轉。  
「...我好想你。」這句話幾乎用盡了金英助的力氣。  
這一年來，金英助把許多情緒埋在心底，他不曉得如何疏通緩解，彷彿每一次的努力之後，最終都只會剩下深深的無力感。  
呂煥雄心底又軟了，為什麼比起自己，英助哥此時聽起來卻是更加的委屈可憐，抗拒的雙手緩緩落下，他不再推開金英助，而是輕輕環抱著他。

「我又想要了。」金英助聲線藏著顫抖。他一把抱起呂煥雄，急切地把他壓在床上，寬大開敞的襯衫上，鈕扣一顆顆都完好著，也遮掩不住昨夜的歡愉痕跡，「你就穿這樣走在街上？」金英助有些不悅，他討厭其餘不相干的人可以看見這樣的景色，更不允許他們可以有多餘的想像空間。  
呂煥雄雙手向後撐在身體兩側，隱約笑了笑，「除了穿哥的衣服，我還能怎麼辦？」語氣似乎還有點討價還價的意味，隨後他仰起頭，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔唇，故作神秘地湊在金英助耳邊啞啞地低語，「我連內褲都是穿哥的...」。金英助心臟一緊，或許還有某個部位也是。  
「乖乖躺好。」  
他焦躁地將呂煥雄一把按回床上，毫不意外地聽見身下的人得逞的輕笑。  
金英助急切著尋找他的唇，想要親吻，他的小傻子還不明白，在金英助心中，失而復得是這個世界上最珍重的詞，是他需要一次次去重複確認的詞。金英助悶頭撕扯他的衣服，胡亂地解開他的褲子，手掌緊貼著他削瘦的身體，貪婪地撫摸著他的頭髮，試圖將他釘在床上，頂著他的入口摩擦，深陷在他情慾迷茫的雙眼之中，迫切地聽著他的喘息聲漸漸急促起來...  
沈溺其中，自始至終。

呂煥雄醒來的時候已經是黃昏，身上蓋著柔暖的棉被，上面散發著淡淡的香精，是金英助獨有的氣味。  
眼前的金英助還閉著雙眼，似乎睡得很安穩。  
昏黃的夕陽投射在金英助的臉龐，肌膚上的細毛輕輕揚著的淡金的光輝，呂煥雄寵溺地微笑著，忍不住伸手去揉揉那頭凌亂的碎髮，卻意外對上一雙溫柔的眼睛，溫潤好看得令他半晌說不出話。

「...你...」 金英助的聲音還帶著些睡醒的朦朧。  
「有想著我嗎？」

呂煥雄清澈的眼睛眨了眨，伸手摸了一下金英助的嘴唇，臉上突然露出了笑容，輕輕湊了上去。

FIN.  
  
  
  


「其實根本不是什麼人失蹤了，根本就是你跑去把人誘拐走了。」金建學冷冷地說，「你就是那個綁架犯，結果還哭哭啼啼的。」  
金英助臉一紅，不發一語，拿起燒酒就仰頭猛灌。

李建熙笑得上氣不接下氣。  
「嘛...至少煥雄哥回來了，要開開心心的。」孫東柱用力搥了槌金建學的肩膀，示意他不要再追究了。  
「你們說這樣煥雄是少一歲還是多一歲？」 李抒澔無法克制地發揮他的理科精神，「身體上應該是少一歲，因為有一年的時間都壓縮成一瞬間了！但只看身份證的話，應該還是一樣的年紀。還是說，呂煥雄根本不是呂煥雄，因為這是平行宇宙！」

「胡說些什麼啊？」呂煥雄忍不住翻了一個白眼。

[All Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/works)


End file.
